Jeremy Campbell
by Hibernia12
Summary: The Gathering is interrupted again, as the mystery of a little boy gets solved. Will is 17.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I thought of this while trying to fall asleep, and just had to write it down. I don't own Rangers Apprentice. **

Will, Halt and Gilan rode leisurely towards the Gathering Ground. This was Will's third Gathering in his apprenticeship with Halt. And Gilan had met them on the way from Redmont fief.

Will knew better than to ask 'are we there yet?' as Halt will simply ignore him. So he was just contented to ride in silence alongside his mentor and good friend.

"Will somebody please say something!" Exclaimed Gilan, getting tired of the quietness.

"I expected Will to be bursting with pointless questions like 'are we there yet?' Or 'what will we do when we get there?' " Halt said glancing at Will expectantly.

"I just knew from experience that Halt will simply ignore me or say 'we will not ask pointless questions.' " Will said matter-of-factly.

Halt just rolled his eyes. They rode in silence for the rest of the trip, much to Gilan's annoyance.

When they arrived at the Gathering Ground, they weren't the first or last ones there.

"Perfect. Right on time. Not too early, not too late." Halt said fashionably.

"Hello Halt, Gilan, Will. Good to see you. Hopefully no interruptions this year." Crowley, the Ranger Corps commandant said hopefully.

For the past two years the Gathering had been interrupted by unfortunate events around the kingdom. First the Kalkara had been loose and Halt, Will and Gilan had gone to go find them and kill them.

Last year, Lady Pauline and Alyss Mainwaring, couriers from Castle Redmont, had travelled to a fief with orders for a new baron from the king, and had nearly gotten killed via the old baron's rage. Halt and Will had had to leave the Gathering to go and rescue them. Luckily the new baron was much better.

And this year everyone was hoping to have a quiet and uneventful Gathering.

"Hopefully, but not counting on it." Gilan said doubtfully.

"Let's get set up before we jinx it." Halt said grimly with a hint of a smile.

The trio set up their tents in a camping spot right next to the forest. Just as they were finishing, a scream came from the woods. A little boy of about 7 burst through the trees running for his life. He slammed right into Will who was just unsaddling Tug.

"Woah there little guy! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Will said catching him around the waist. Halt and Gilan walked up to see what was going on. The boy had a huge bruise under his left eye and his nose was bleeding pretty harshly.

"Please let me go! They will kill me this time!" He shouted frantically, on the verge of hysteria.

"Who? Who will kill you? And what do you mean by this time?" Will asked the boy going down to his eye level. Just then two very large men tore through the trees just like the boy had. One had a big bushy beard and the other was bald.

"There he is!" The one with a beard said. Will stood and the boy, frightened, hid behind Will's legs. Halt and Gilan moved closer and Halt took charge while Will tried to calm the boy as he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Now what is going on here?" Halt asked trying to sort things out.

"That is our boy, and we want him back." Baldy demanded.

"Well what is your relation to this boy?" Halt asked gesturing to the boy.

"We are his guardians. Now hand him over!" Beard said. The boy started shaking his head so fast Will had to stop him so that he didn't pass out.

"I can see just by looking at him that you haven't been treating him right. Look at him! He is scared to death on you two." Will said angrily. He was determined to make the people who did this suffer.

"Not only that!" Shouted the boy as he took his shirt off. The sight on his back almost made Halt rush over and strangle the two right then and there.

"Was this you two?" Gilan asked seething with anger.

"Yeah! But he deserved it! Didn't do what he was asked." Baldy said scowling.

"That was because they wanted me to go into the river, and I can't swim!" The boy said with pleading eyes.

"The tramp has done this multiple times." Baldy said spitting.

"That's because you wanted me to do things that would hurt me." The boy said frowning.

"That's enough you two!" Halt shouted. "Now as king's Rangers, we have the power to remove the boy from your care if we find that he is being mistreated. And it seems that is true. So, as Ranger Halt of Redmont fief, I remove this boy from your care as he is being mistreated."

"You won't hear the end of this! That boy is special and we will have him back." Beard hissed. The two stalked away from the clearing.

"Now boy, what is your name?" Halt asked.

"Jeremy Campbell. I can't believe you did that! They would have killed me. They said they would if I ran away again." Jeremy said incredulously.

"Well Jeremy, I place you in my care and the care of my apprentice, Will, until we can find your relations." Halt said gently.

Jeremy smiled the cutest smile ever and ran to Will throwing his arms around him. Will returned the hug.

"Now tell us your story Jeremy." Gilan said.

"Halt, I think you three should take this Gathering off again." Crowley said to Halt.

"Thank you Crowley. Now Jeremy, continue." Halt responded.

"My dad was a knight in Norgate fief. My mother was a cook in the kitchens at Castle Norgate. My daddy trained me to be a warrior like him since I was able to hold a sword. I'm pretty good at it too. My dad died in the battle against Morgarath a few years ago. My mother died when I was 4 to the plague. I was sent to an orphanage and those two goons took me in for entertainment and a punching bag when they were drunk." Jeremy said expressionless. "They wanted me to do the most dangerous of things. Like stealing, and swimming, I can't swim!" He shouted. "I ran away a few times, and they always caught me. They told me that if I ran once more, they would kill me. But I ran again anyway. They chased me to this clearing and, well, you know the rest."

"Well, Jeremy, we are glad to have you in our company. We should travel to Norgate fief to see if we can find any aunts or uncles to have you stay with." Halt said.

"But my mother and father were both only children. No brothers or sisters. And my grandparents are also dead." Jeremy said looking down. " I have no one."

Will's heart melted at the sight of little Jeremy so alone, and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Well then, that is something we will have to remedy." He said trying to cheer him up.

"Indeed. As you have no aunts or uncles or grandparents, I guess Will and I could have you stay with us, just until we find you another home." Halt said giving Jeremy one of his rare smiles.

"Oh could I! I would love that!" Jeremy said jumping up and down.

"Since we have the Gathering off, I suggest we head back to Redmont." Halt said standing up.

"I will stay here, and let you know of any developments." Gilan offered.

"Thank you Gilan. Come on Will. Jeremy, you can ride behind Will." Halt said gesturing to Tug.

Jeremy went over to Tug and stroked his nose. Will and Halt mounted and Will slung Jeremy behind him. They rode off towards Redmont fief. But around a Ranger, peace is never long-lasting.

**AN: i need ideas as to what will happen next. Please review, and help me. I am notorious for writers block. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so here's chapter 2. A little short, but the next one is coming soon too. Everything will be explained later on. **

Jeremy had never been happier in his life. He had a new family, and new opportunities. He wasn't a very chatty boy and didn't say much on the way to Castle Redmont. But in what he did say, Will and Halt noticed his slight Hibernian accent. Like he had been born and raised there, but left a few years ago.

They stopped for the night after a good days ride. They made camp and decided to forsake tents for times sake. Will lent Jeremy a spare cloak and they curled up in them after a good supper of beef stew prepared by Will.

Jeremy slept contentedly for hours, until a rough hand came from the darkness and was clasped around his mouth. He was dragged away and a voice hissed in his ear,

"One sound and not only do you die, but your friends do too." The voice belonged to Baldy.

Jeremy was scared to death. The two goons would kill him, and he couldn't cry out, or he and Will and Halt would die. Suddenly an arrow shot throughout the trees from the direction of the camp. It hit Baldy squarely in the thigh.

He yelled out in pain, but managed to pull out his knife and put it to Jeremy's throat. Jeremy cried out in fright as Baldy had removed his hand to get the knife.

"Any more arrows, and the boy dies. Now come out where I can see you!" Baldy shouted.

Will and Halt came out of the trees helpless to do anything.

"Let him go, he's not your enemy." Halt said calmly.

"Oh yes he is. It's all his daddy's fault. He's the one who brought this on him."

"What do you mean?" Will said worriedly.

"I mean that his father made enemies, and thus giving his kid enemies." The knife dug farther into Jeremy's neck. He cried out. "Shut up brat! Your life just got more miserable. And we will be sure to meet again." He shoved Jeremy into the rangers and ran. Halt tried to follow while Will stayed with Jeremy, but Baldy was too fast and swift, even for Halt.

Halt returned to the pair to find Jeremy asleep in Will's arms.

"Better bring him back to the camp." Halt said.

"What I don't understand is, how did he sneak up on us without Tug or Abelard hearing? Or us for that matter." Will said confused.

"He was downwind, so the horses didn't smell him. I don't know how we didn't hear or sense him. Something is going on here." Halt said with a frown. "But first, lets get little Jeremy settled, in Redmont. Then we will ask questions."

Will set Jeremy down next to him and fell asleep, and Halt was not long in following suit.


End file.
